This proposal aims to study the structure and function of membrane proteins using a novel approach that combines a microfluidic membrane self-assembling method with high throughput electron microscopy single particle analysis. We will leverage our previous work to realize a systematic approach to structural analysis of membrane proteins in a biological membrane. The overall objective of this proposal will be determining the structures of several membrane proteins both in the absence and presence of ligands and transmembrane gradients that alter the activity of the membrane protein.